


Close Up

by MxMsHolic



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cross Over, Frou frou, M/M, crazy shit, idk - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMsHolic/pseuds/MxMsHolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabía que últimamente se había vuelto bastante humano, que quizá por momentos ya no era el mismo de antes, pero cada vez que él se acercaba volvía a ser el desgraciado que siempre fue, y cualquier tipo de sentimiento escapaba de él, dándole espacio solamente a lo que él deseara y quisiera… era tan adictivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Demian).



> Well this was made for a friend that got me writing even though I have a big ass author block, thanks dude.
> 
> Esto fue escrito mientras se escuchaba la canción Close up de Frou Frou because yes. Piece, son't kill me because I suck please.

Subió el cuello de su abrigo mientras abordaba la limosina que había pasado por él, negra, deslumbrante y cortantemente puntual, justo a media noche… las agujas de su reloj perfectamente alineadas hacia arriba. Sonrió de lado ante aquella “atención”, se esperaba que tratase de impresionarlo de esa forma, por lo cual quizá no era tan emocionante como debería haber sido. Se encogió de hombros mirando por la ventana mientras el carro comenzaba a avanzar, luego regresó sus azules ojos al asiento donde había visto algo de reojo. Una caja negra con un listón blanco encima, rodó los ojos, todo continuaba siendo demasiado predecible para él y de verdad, esperaba al menos un poco más de empeño.

Tomó con su diestra la caja y la colocó sobre su regazo, desatando con delicadeza el listón que la envolvía y quitando la tapa con total parsimonia, no se había detenido a tratar de descifrar qué habría allí dentro, de verdad quería sorprenderse. Dentro se encontró con una máscara que sólo cubría los ojos, era completamente negra y al parecer, encajaba perfectamente en su rostro, elevó una ceja y dejó que una de sus sonrisas socarronas se colara en sus labios. Se abstuvo de pensar que quizá si lo habría adivinado, es más, estaba seguro de aquello.

Hizo lo que se suponía que debía hacer con esa cosa y, dejando la caja a un lado, mientras el carro continuaba en movimiento, se colocó la máscara sobre los ojos, atándola detrás de su cabeza con prolijidad, sus largos y finos dedos rozando la aterciopelada superficie de la pieza. Tomó la pequeña nota que sabía que se encontraría allí y la leyó.

_“Espero lleves tu mejor traje.”_

Se mofó del mensaje y pasó sus dedos entre sus rizados y suaves cabellos para desordenarlos ligeramente. Supo a dónde se dirigía antes de que la limusina se detuviese, jamás había dejado de prestar atención a cada giro y parada, nunca exageraba cuando decía que conocía las calles de Londres a la perfección.

Cuando el chofer se acercó para abrir su puerta, acomodó su corbata y echó un vistazo al enorme salón. Descendió del vehículo y el chofer tomó el cuello de su abrigo, pero él simplemente hizo una seña para que se detuviera, no dejaría que se llevaran su sobretodo favorito, aunque se lo quitaría dentro seguro.

Caminó hacia la puerta y, tal como esperaba, la misma se abrió antes de que pudiese tocarla. Había demasiadas personas en aquel lugar, todos con trajes y vestidos de gala, y diferentes diseños de máscaras cubriendo sus rostros, algunos completamente y otros dejando expuestos sus labios o alguno de sus ojos. Fue allí cuando comenzó a escanear absolutamente todo lo que había en el lugar, al cabo de un momento sabía cuántas personas había allí, y estaba seguro de conocer al menos a la mitad, pero aún no lograba encontrarse con quien quería ver.

_Voy a encontrarte._

Entonces, justo cuando las puertas se cerraban detrás de él, alguien nuevamente tomaba el cuello de su abrigo desde atrás, pero en esta ocasión, Sherlock relajó sus hombros y soltando los brazos, dejó que quien se encontraba a espaldas de él, deslizara despacio la prenda por sus brazos. El otro acercó su rostro hacia el cuello del pelinegro e inhaló su esencia con deleite, provocándole escalofríos inmediatos. Sherlock volteó ligeramente hacia él y observó su máscara, clásica, de un tono beige, cubría sus ojos y parte de sus pómulos, de bordes negros y pequeños diseños en un tono un poco más oscuro alrededor de los ojos. Su cabello se encontraba correctamente peinado hacia un lado y sus ojos parecían relucir, esos labios presionados en una fina sonrisa.

Enarcó una ceja y giró completamente para encararlo, llevaba una camisa del mismo tono que la suya, un color morado, profundo y ligeramente opaco, aunque su traje y su corbata eran de color crudo y claro, contrastando con su traje negro y su corbata del mismo color. Le sonrió de lado, seguro se habría tomado una molestia o dos para tal coincidencia.

De pronto todo quedó en silencio mientras las personas del lugar abrían un círculo justo al centro del salón, y Lecter se inclinaba en una reverencia, pidiendo la mano del pelinegro para llevarlo hacia allí, mientras tanto una persona se llevaba su abrigo. Ni siquiera titubeó en aceptar la bizarra oferta y luego caminar hacia el lugar marcado para comenzar la siguiente pieza. La música típica de una mascarada comenzó a resonar nuevamente, y el Doctor comenzó con una serie de pasos bastante simples que su pareja sólo debería imitar, Sherlock no se quedó atrás ni por un instante.

Pegaron sus torsos por un momento y manteniendo la presión, sólo con sus brazos derechos rodeando la cintura ajena, dieron una pequeña y corta vuelta. Luego, continuando con la pequeña coreografía, se apartaron un poco y Lecter sostuvo con delicadeza la nuca del detective, quien lo imitó sin hacerse esperar. Se acercaron y Holmes pudo llenar sus pulmones con aquel cálido aliento… detestaba tanto a ese hombre, y a la vez…

Sabía que últimamente se había vuelto bastante humano, que quizá por momentos ya no era el mismo de antes, pero cada vez que él se acercaba volvía a ser el desgraciado que siempre fue, y cualquier tipo de sentimiento escapaba de él, dándole espacio solamente a lo que él deseara y quisiera… era tan adictivo.

La pieza terminó y ambos quedaron al justo al centro como habían iniciado, frente a frente, casi sin sufrir agitación. Las personas aplaudieron a medida que el círculo de cerraba y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

\- Deberíamos ir por su abrigo, Señor Holmes.-

\- ¿Acaso lo necesitaré?-

Lo siguió despacio, subiendo las enormes escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de la propiedad, pero ni siquiera lograron llegar a la mitad del pasillo. Escondiendo su frente en el cuello de Sherlock, Hannibal inhalaba nuevamente ese aroma, llenándose completamente por ese particular sabor. El pelinegro lo tomó de los hombros e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás… ya había comenzado… ya, ni siquiera se sentía como él mismo, el impulso que lo llevaba en ese momento a quedarse justo donde estaba y no oponer resistencia le disgustaba tanto como le atraía, y estaba más que consciente de que Lecter lo sabía… lo sabía y lo estaba disfrutando.

Cerró los ojos mientras sus manos alcanzaban en cabello ajeno, sus dedos colándose entre las hebras mientras se quedaban en silencio, sólo escuchando ambas respiraciones entremezclarse… era tan desesperante y a la vez placentero, el poder palpar la tensión que ambos imponían y aceptaban mantener.

De repente Sherlock cerró su mano, presionando con fuerza el cabello del Doctor y el otro no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

\- No es como si fuese a escapar. No es mi intención.-

\- Tampoco dejaría que lo hicieras.-

La profunda y grave voz del detective se dejó oír, aquel sonido tan atractivo e invitante para el rubio, a veces pensaba que Sherlock ponía algo de empeño para sonar de esa forma tan inexplicablemente penetrante. Se acercó aún más entonces y dejó que su lengua abandonara una pequeña caricia en el cuello ajeno, mientras Holmes se estremecía por completo. Mientras, él no podía dejar de pensar en cuán suave era esa pálida y perfecta piel, cómo se encontrarían todas las marcas que había dejado desde la última vez. Se atrevió a besar su cuello de forma más insistente, mientras se pegaban ambos a la pared, al detective se le hacía más y más difícil contener su agitación.

Fue entonces que Lecter tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a que mirase sus ojos, esas cristalinas y gélidas gemas clavadas justo en sus pupilas como él lo deseaba.

\- Cálmate por un momento… mira mis ojos…-

Fueron como palabras sueltas, pero Sherlock sabía más que bien a qué se refería… cuánta osadía al tomarse la molestia de llevarlo hasta aquel punto y luego pedir por calma como si nada, como si aquello mismo no confiriese ya un enorme esfuerzo de ambas partes.

No podía creer la forma en la que se sentía, nade jamás había logrado tal desequilibrio y balance en él, en su mente, en su cuerpo, y anhelaba detenerlo, pero la sed por más se interponía en el camino de algo a lo que debería haber puesto fin hace tiempo. Necesitaba más, no sería igual a ninguna droga que haya irrumpido en su organismo sino mil veces más invasivo y letal, aunque también mil veces más placentero.

Trató de calmar su respiración mientras el otro se apartaba un poco y ambos acercaban sus labios sin permitir que se toquen aún… Lecter observó nuevamente esas orbes y luego, enredando sólo un poco sus dedos entre los negros cabellos de su acompañante, desató el perfecto y prolijo nudo que éste había hecho en los listones que mantenían la máscara pegada a su rostro y, dejando que la misma cayera al suelo, rozando con sus dígitos los pronunciados pómulos del pelinegro.

De pronto dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, Sherlock se quedó por unos segundos sosteniéndose de aquel muro mientras observaba la máscara de su anfitrión cayendo al suelo. Lo fulminó con la mirada, a pesar de saber que no estaba siendo observado, sabía bien que el Doctor no lo pasaría por alto.

Al llegar a una de las puertas, y tomar el picaporte, Sherlock ya caminaba hacia él nuevamente, observando casi con enfado cómo, con una sonrisa ladina, Hannibal cruzaba el umbral con total calma. Él no se quedaríaatrás.

If you think that I’ll let you go… You’re out of your mind.


End file.
